


Synchronicity

by Lefaym



Category: White Collar
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth loves the way that Neal and Peter work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lionessvalenti for the beta.

Elizabeth smiles to herself as she watches Peter and Neal together on the couch. Their heads are bent over the coffee table as they examine a series of counterfeit bonds; if they were just three inches closer, they'd be touching. El wonders if she could give Peter a little nudge, to make it happen.

"Wait, is that—" says Peter suddenly.

"Yup. Did you know—"

"Yeah, I know."

El has no idea what their little exchange means, but that doesn't matter because she's far more interested in the way that Peter chuckles softly and turns his head in toward Neal. Neal's head turns inwards too, and El can see that he had a proud smile on his face; the type of smile he always gets when he knows that Peter will be pleased with him for something. For a moment, she really thinks they might kiss, and the thought sends a jolt of heat from her stomach to her clit.

She can see it now; the way their lips would touch lightly at first, almost nervously, before they'd lean in closer, their mouths opening, the kiss increasing in urgency. She can see Neal's hand rising to Peter's tie, loosening it as Peter moans into his mouth.

Both Peter and Neal look up at her as El slams her laptop shut.

"Everything alright?" Peter asks.

El gives him her most innocent look. She knows it won't fool him, but that's okay.

"Everything's fine, honey," she says. "I just need to—er—go upstairs for a minute."

Peter smiles at her. "See you in a bit, then," he says, and then he and Neal turn back to their work, their movements synchronised perfectly.

As she makes her way upstairs, she tries to imagine Peter's face when she tells him about this little fantasy of hers. He'll be a little surprised at first, probably, but after that—she hopes he'll be turned on. She thinks he will be. Perhaps he'll share some fantasies of his own, fantasies about watching her as she straddles Neal, sinking onto his cock.

At that thought, El quickens her step; she needs the privacy of the bedroom _now_. She shuts the door behind her, and after a moment's consideration she locks it too; much as she likes the idea of Peter and Neal catching her, she knows that there are certain practical issues of the anklet variety that need to be dealt with before there can be any thought of turning her fantasies into reality.

She's not going to give up her fantasies though, and within seconds her after-work sweatpants are on the floor, and her panties join them moments later. El settles herself onto the bed with a luxurious sigh, her hand slipping between her legs. Her fingers tease at her labia for a moment before settling onto her clit. She sets a slow rhythm at first; she doesn't want this to be over too quickly.

Elizabeth allows her mind to drift back to the thought of Neal and Peter on the couch together. She imagines that right now, almost directly underneath her, their mouths are hot against each other as Neal hooks a leg around Peter's hip. Peter's hand, she thinks, would be in Neal's hair, mussing it; he always likes it when she looks disheveled, and it must be the same for Neal. In El's mind, Peter wants to watch as Neal comes undone, that smooth exterior melting away.

El thinks of how their cocks must feel, pressing against each other through their trousers. She can see Neal reaching between them to undo their flies, and she can see Peter reaching down to help him. Her hand is moving faster now; she can't help it. She knows that intense look that Peter gets when he's really turned on, and she thinks about how that look must deepen when Neal kisses his way down Peter's chest, undoing his shirt as he goes, and then, at last, takes Peter's cock in his mouth.

God, she'd love to walk in on them like that, Neal looking up at Peter as Peter grips Neal's hair almost tightly enough to hurt. She'd stand behind Peter, one hand on his shoulder, and Neal would look up at her and Peter both, his mouth red and swollen around Peter's erection. With her other hand, she'd touch herself, just like she's doing now, and Peter and Neal would _know_ she was doing it; they'd know how much it turned her on to see them like this.

Her eyes would lock with Peter's, and she'd know the exact moment that he began to come; she knows the way his breath hitches seconds before he yells, the way his eyelids squeeze shut and then open again, the little satisfied smile that always crosses over his lips moments later. El feels herself coming as she thinks of it, her entire body convulsing, a warm wave of energy flowing through her cunt, a soft cry escaping her lips. She imagines the expression in Neal's eyes as he swallows; he adores Peter, she knows that, and that means he adores her too, because he knows that in the end, he can't have one of them without the other.

El relaxes back into her pillows, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. The air seems cool on her warm skin, and the contrast is pleasant; she wonders if Peter feels something similar as Neal pulls his lips away from his spent cock. She smiles thinking about it, and then rolls onto her side, before pulling herself up off the bed. She can't allow the boys to get _too_ suspicious, after all.

She pulls her pants back on as quickly as she removed them, and pops into the en suite to wash her hands. When she gets back downstairs, Neal is alone on the couch, and Peter is emerging from the kitchen, a beer in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. He stops and raises and eyebrow when he sees her, his lips curving into a small knowing smile, but he doesn't say anything. Neal speaks instead.

"Elizabeth," he says, turning to look at her with that charming grin. "We were just thinking about ordering dinner."

"Sounds good to me," El says, realizing suddenly that her exertions have whetted her appetite in more ways than one. "There's a new Thai place that just opened up nearby. The reviews have been wonderful."

Neal looks over to Peter, and their eyes meet. "That sounds great," Peter says, shifting his gaze back to El.

"Well then," El says, "I'll just get the menu and pour myself a glass of that wine."

They nod at the same time, and El thinks about how nice it would be to have the two of them wrapped around her, both so in tune with each other. _One day_, she promises herself. _One day_.

She smiles and hums to herself as she steps into the kitchen.


End file.
